


Baiting the Slayer

by Joey_De



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Release, Episode: s07e15 Get It Done, F/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_De/pseuds/Joey_De
Summary: „I am NOT a demon!“ the words came out somewhere between a hiss and a growl, her hands were balled into fits and it was obvious that it took all of her will power not to attack him. He was pretty sure that she didn’t realize that her actions stood in complete contrast to her words. She was beautiful. Looking all ferocious, primal and wild. Truly one of the world’s most dangerous predators.





	Baiting the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> written for http://tigriswolf at http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/652917.html
> 
> Prompt: "I am NOT a demon." "You're no angel, either."

The slayer was staring down the vampire across from her. 

Oh, was he lucky that she did not have the ability to dust him with one look because she was shooting daggers, or in his case stakes at him. 

“I am NOT a demon!” The words came out somewhere between a hiss and a growl, her hands were balled into fits, and it was obvious that it took all of her will power not to attack him. He was pretty sure that she didn’t realize that her actions stood in complete contrast to her words. She was beautiful. Looking all ferocious, primal and wild. Truly one of the world’s most dangerous predators. 

“Maybe, maybe not, but you’re no angel either.” His words were calm, collected, hiding the fury he was feeling towards her betrayal. 

He knew that his words pissed her off further, he could see it in the throbbing of her pulse, they were designed to make her mad but mostly because she knew as well as he did that an angel she was not…far from it actually. Not to forget the way he just casually threw that demon comment at her, as thought it didn't matter, that his observation was no big deal at all. As if he didn’t care one way or another. Wasn’t she supposed to be his salvation? Or maybe his downfall? And not just another demon wench that shared his bed. He could almost see the thoughts running through her mind just by the way that her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing increased. 

“All I know is that you smell different, not quite human, not how you used to. You haven’t been quite right since you crawled your way out of your grave.” He knew how to rattle her. Just which buttons to push. Oh, he knew staying calm, talking to her in a matter of fact way was driving her crazy. It took all of his willpower to stay calm. All he wanted to do was grab her and teach her where her place was. Who she belonged to. Punish her for straying, for breaking one of the most important laws! And then he wanted to show her that there were a lot of positive sides to being not quite human. 

He was staring at her, waiting for her to explode, to finally attack him. Oh, she was close, oh so close to losing the last of her cool. All she needed was one more push. “C’mon, Buff, you know I’m right. Why else would you have lowered yourself to fucking Spike?! We both know that he’s beneath you, lover.” He barely managed to finish the sentence before his slayer attacked in a fury and with predatory grace… yeah, right, she wasn’t a demon. Not yet.


End file.
